


Caring Can Hurt (But I'm Already Healing)

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parental Eret, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Everything's over, they beat Dream but Tommy still has a lot to work through and in that moment doesn't know who else to turn to. But he doesn't have to look far as it appears there are already two people willing to open their arms to him and help him on the road to recovery from the events of not only the fight but his exile.But there is one more thing he needs to do before he could even begin to recover. He needs to apologize to someone and return something before he can move on, he needs to burn a finale bridge.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 646





	Caring Can Hurt (But I'm Already Healing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayveeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i’m sorry to those i hurt (while i was hurting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886841) by [KayveeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites). 



Tommy didn’t know how to feel after everything had gone down, he had said his goodbyes in the beginning expecting his and Tubbo’s fight with Dream to be their last. He was so utterly surprised when everyone with Punz showed up to step in and fight for them, but he would forever be in their debt. Tommy still sat alone on the bench watching the sun rise, he had already bandaged himself and Tubbo up before they split ways Tubbo and him having helped each other tend to their injuries. They both had a lot of cuts and bruises but nothing bandages couldn’t handle and a healing potion. His broken arm though was a bit of a problem being supported in a makeshift sling that held his arm up for him.

He sighed heavily running his left hand through his long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, it was already going past his shoulder blades. Healing potions helped with a lot of things but they also made a person’s hair oddly enough grow faster, because of it’s properties to force flesh and skin to heal injuries. It was a bit of a side effect more than a property of the potion since it just sped up the growth of a person’s hair rather than force it to grow longer immediately.

Tommy hadn’t moved from his spot on the bench for a while and by the time he realized this the sun was almost almost to the halfway point in the sky. For once Tommy was happy for the silence, he used to hate it back in exile but being away from almost half a year made him appreciate the silence in a different way. The silence was interrupted by footsteps that came closer and he turned his head gaze landing on Eret and Puffy who stood a few feet behind the bench with smiles on their faces as they came forward once he noticed them. “Why are you alone at a time like this?” Puffy asked, leaning over the bench one his left, Eret doing the same on his right.

“Just” He stopped himself cutting his words off before he sighed heavily again. “Just enjoying the silence” he muttered.

“It’s cold outside” Puffy said and Tommy heard the sound of rustling fabric and was surprised when Puffy sat down beside him and pulled out a jacket from her inventory and held it out to him. He took the jacket giving Puffy a grateful smile and pulled it over his shoulders with a bit of trouble but was helped by Eret who put it correctly on over his shoulders. Eret sat down on his other side all three of them sitting in silence.

“I know it’s not my place to say or decide” Puffy began. “But you should come stay with me and Eret in his castle. You deserve a break” Puffy added. Tommy was a little surprised but didn’t show it and instead kept his gaze at the sky above them watching the clouds pass while he turned over her words in his head and he smiled.

“That sounds nice,” He muttered. “A break” the thought made the smile even bigger on his face.

“You should come have breakfast with us,” Eret said. Tommy looked at him and saw Eret giving him a big smile.

“Sure” he responded. He stood up Eret and Puffy following after him as they made their way to Eret’s castle in comfortable silence. Tommy felt slightly out of place and a bit wary but he can’t hold a grudge forever and Puffy hasn’t done anything wrong and she seemed like a very reasonable person in Tommy’s eyes. They entered the castle and Tommy was ushered to a side room. “Let's get you some new clothes first” Eret said as they split off from Puffy who he assumed was going in the direction of the kitchen.

He followed Eret through the halls and into a room where he watched the older begin to rummage through the chests until he was able to find the clothes he wanted and handed them to him. “You gonna need help with the shirt?” Eret asked. Tommy didn’t bother trying to keep off his act of not ever needing help and just nodded his head and with great struggle they were able to get the shirt on without further hurting Tommy’s arm. Eret stood outside waiting for him to finish changing. After he was done changing Tommy looked himself over now dressed in a plain white short sleeved shirt and black sweatpants.

He exited the room and followed Eret to the kitchen where Puffy was working around the counters and cabinets to make breakfast, Eret moving to help her make what Tommy assumed were pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast, a very simple and easy breakfast for them all. While they were busy with the more hard things to cook Tommy looked through the cabinets with some difficulty but found the bread nonetheless and took one piece of the bread and sat in front of a furnace holding the toast with some steel cooking tongs that had a rubber grip. He turned the piece over to make sure neither side burned and once he was sure it was okay he stood up and placed it on a plate repeating the process until he had six piece’s two for the three of them each.

They seemed to catch onto what he was doing and Eret buttered the toast since he couldn’t do it with just one hand since it’d be awkward for him. Sooner or later they were all sitting at the island table and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from beginning to talk if he wanted to but he knew they didn’t mind from the multiple responses he got from them either giving a snarky remark to a comment he made or answering a question he had while he spoke.

Breakfast didn’t last long and Puffy told him to go walk around the castle while Eret and her cleaned up in the kitchen since Tommy couldn’t really help with having a broken arm. Tommy did what they asked since he never really got a tour of the place having been avoiding Eret for a majority of the time but it felt nice talking to him again since his betrayal did have a really big impact on him back when L’manburg was fighting for independence.

He walked around the castle admiring everything that was built in it. Eret was always a better builder than him then again almost everyone was better at building then him now that he thought about it. Tommy continued to wander the halls until he looked into his inventory to see what he had and frowned his gaze landing on the Axe of Peace. Without much thought he returned to the kitchen finding Puffy and Eret sat at the island table talking about everything they're going to do from here on out, he even heard them talking a bit about him and things the three of them could do together and for a second Tommy felt like he had a family again.

He didn’t let his hopes go too high and entered the kitchen grabbing their attention. “Can one of you accompany me to Techno’s house, there's something I need to return?” He said. Eret and Puffy looked at each other until Eret nodded and stood motioning for him to follow.

“Techno lives in the tundra if I remember, so we’ll need warm clothing,” He said. Tommy nodded and followed Eret once more through the castle to the man's room where he began to go through his own wardrobe since he might have more warmer clothing from last year's winter.

Tommy was handed more warmer sets of clothing and put them on without question. Since it was still January it was still a bit cold outside so the clothing helped a lot. He would keep the cloak off until they got to Techno’s portal since he didn’t want to wear it while in the nether. Eret was a little worried when Tommy didn’t bother packing any of the armor he offered.

  
“I don’t want to show up in armor because he might think I want to fight which I don’t” Tommy responded and Eret nodded in understand putting his armor away as well and just keeping his sword and other tools on him while Tommy put the axe of peace on his belt buckle and kept his other tools hidden away in his inventory. They set off with a goodbye from Puffy who told them to be back before sundown for dinner and if they weren’t she’d drag them back by the ears which got a laugh out of both of them.

  
Tommy had expected Puffy to be the one to come with him but was fine with Eret to, he thought Eret would be too nervous to do anything with him from their past negative relationship but this was fine. Staying with Eret didn’t seem bad at all if anything it was a far better decision than he could of imagined since the embassy didn’t really feel safe even with Dream in prison the amount of times it’s been vandalized and blown up are high, higher than the times L’manburg’s times of being blown up.

They entered the nether portal and began walking along the bridge he had built making sure to be careful as he went. “Wonder why this is here” Eret said as he stepped off the log part of the bridge he built.

“O-oh” he stuttered a frown on his face as he remembered all his sadness and anger when no one showed up to his party. “I did that,” He sighed. “I was angry and sad during my exile when no one showed up to my party I had planned, and found out Dream kinda sabotaged the invites to keep everyone from seeing me” He added as they continued forward.

“He did what?” Eret said in confusion as their walking came to a stop. Tommy frowned, Eret sounded angry and maybe concerned Tommy wasn’t able to tell emotions well only when it was Tubbo since they understood each other on a surprisingly different level being best friends and all.

“Well yeah, he sabotaged the invites. He did a lot of other things that I don’t r-really wanna talk about r-right now” He stuttered out and continued to walk down the cobblestone path he made to Techno’s portal. Eret didn’t seem to push the subject but still spoke up.

“Me and Puffy are here if you ever wanna talk” Eret said as they stepped through the portal Tommy pulling out the coat Eret had given him and putting it over his shoulders, Eret having to step in to fix it since he could only get it over one shoulder.

“Thank you, not just for the help I mean but for letting me stay with you in your castle I mean” Tommy said, Tommy leading the direction to Techno’s house since Eret has never been here before.

“Anytime Tommy” Eret responded and Tommy remembered the help he had offered to him and Wilbur during their first exile which had been more public and dramatic. He wondered if things could have been different if him and Wilbur had taken refuge with Eret. Maybe Wilbur would still be alive.

Techno’s house came into view and Tommy couldn’t stop the feeling of dread and hesitance that filled him. Eret nudged him and Tommy sighed heavily and stepped forward leading Eret to the small cottage. They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the doors for what felt like hours to Tommy but were only a few seconds until Eret knocked on the door. There was the sound of voices on the other side until heavy footsteps could be heard and the door was pulled open and they were met with Techno’s tired and bored expression that turned from that to surprised to slightly angered but it quickly drained away into calmness that Techno somehow always had.

“What do you want?” Techno asked his voice indifference and the usual monotone. Eret looked at him seemingly waiting for him to do what he came here to do.

“I just came here to return something,” He said, pulling the axe off his belt. He saw Techno’s gaze narrow and vaguely saw Phil looking over Techno’s shoulder. “And, I want to apologize for betraying you Techno” He added as he turned the axe in his hand so he was holding it by the edge of the axes blade and the handle in Techno’s direction.

  
Techno seemed surprised but reached out and took it looking the axe over. “Thank you, Theseus” Techno sighed heavily as he set it on his belt buckle.

“Don’t think about it too much, it helped me a lot yesterday and right now, I’m just tired of fighting is all” He responded. He turned and Eret nodded walking down the stairs but Tommy stopped before he could join the man when another voice spoke up.

“You're not going to stay for dinner” he looked up and locked eyes with Phil who was giving him a strained smile and Tommy felt a pang of hurt in him.

“I can’t” He looked back at Eret and smiled slightly before turning back to Phil. “Eret and Puffy are expecting me home, if I stay Puffy will drag me back either way” he shrugged and knew that probably was a punch in the gut to Phil who looked slightly hurt at how he was describing things between him Puffy and Eret as if they were his parents. “Don’t take it personally Phil, but I highly doubt Eret would let me stay anyway. I've already agreed to stay with him from this point forward” He tacked on.

“He’s not your fath-”

“And you are?” Eret cut in, his tone was not angry just questioning and Tommy realized Eret had joined him back at his side, the man's arms crossed and eyes narrowed pointedly at Phil.

“Like I said” he cut in gaining their attention and he saw Ranboo peak around Techno as the man shifted slightly a frown on his face. “Don’t take it personal Phil but you have Ranboo to worry about. You finally have the happy little family you couldn’t have with me or Wilbur after all you always preferred Techno over us” He said and the hurt was even more prominent in his eyes.

“Tommy I’m not-”

“You don’t have to say it” He cut the man off with a shrug. “I know you're not replacing me with Ranboo, if anything it’s an upgrade, he’s more quiet and less trouble for the both of you. Phil I’ve moved on and so have you, we're both making new connections and as a once wise king said” He paused as his smile brightened.

“It was never meant to be” he finished and turned and walked away, he could tell they were surprised from the fact Eret didn’t immediately follow after him and only did after he got a bit aways from the cabin.

Once Eret did catch up they fell into a walking pace back towards the portal the sun was getting closer to setting at this point and the two continued onward in mostly silence until Eret spoke up once they stepped into the nether. “Why’d you say that?” He asked and Tommy looked at the man.

“Caring can hurt,” He said. “But I’m already healing, and to heal is to let things go. Burn bridges that were never meant to be and move on. And I’ve done that, I’m done chasing after Phil’s approval that I’ll never get, because I have two new people I want to impress now” He said with a smile as he gave Eret a grin and was more than happy when he got a smile in return Eret ruffling his hair and motioning for them to continue they didn’t want Puffy to come after them for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm going to sleep. Finished this and now it's bed time. I've been up far to long.


End file.
